love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shocking Party
Shocking Party là một trong số những bài hát xuất hiện ở Love Live! School idol project Mùa 2. Đây là đĩa đơn thứ hai được trình bày bởi A-RISE. Bài hát này được thêm vào trong tập 3. Bản đầy đủ của bài hát được phát hành ở Love Live! TV Anime 2 original soundtrack: "Notes of School idol days ~Glory~" vào 27 tháng 8 năm 2014. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, được phối nhạc và biên soạn bởi Yuusuke Itagaki. Video TV Edit (Vietsub) = Nhạc :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng iPad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lời bài hát Rōmaji= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! Hajimeru junbi wa dou? (Saa kite koko ni kite) Party! Shocking Party!! Sekai ga mawaridasu (Saa kite koko ni kite) Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara...Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!! Tatakai nagara ikou? (Saa mite ima o mite) Venus! Charming Venus!! Sekai o tsukami toru (Saa mite ima o mite) Tsuyoki ga hora honne (kodokuna passion) Tanin makase ja dame (Go, go! we had passion) Tsuyoki ga hora honki (ayaui passion) Daremo ga tanin desho? Wakaru desho? Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Demo tsuki ga kieru mae ni Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Feel & touch...Charming Venus!! Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara...Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Kimi mo dancing! Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara...Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Kanji= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! 始める準備はどう? (さあ来て　ここに来て) Party! Shocking Party!!　世界が回り出す (さあ来て　ここに来て) 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go, go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!!　戦いながら行こう? (さあ見て　今を見て) Venus! Charming Venus!!　世界を掴み取る (さあ見て　今を見て) 強気がほら本音(孤独なpassion) 他人任せじゃだめ(Go, go! we had passion) 強気がほら本気(危ういpassion) 誰もが他人でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove でも月が消える前に もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go, go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing!　君もdancing! もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Việt= Thể_loại:A-RISE